Normally a food processor comprises a cover with a feed tube extending from an upper surface, a food pusher which moves in the feed tube, a working bowl, which is disposed under the cover and used in combination with the cover, and a base housing to support the working bowl. A driving device is disposed inside the base housing, and a blade tool is mounted on the driving device and positioned in the food processor working bowl. An entrance for food is disposed at the top of the feed tube by which food can be pushed by the food pusher into the working bowl to be tightly compressed onto the blade of blade tool so as to be processed easily. Usually, food processors are equipped with some spare blade tools to meet different food processing requirements. After being processed, the food drops down from the working blade tool into the working bowl. To avoid injuries caused by users putting their hands through the feed tube into the working bowl while the machine tool is in operation, Underwriter Laboratories Inc. (UL) made the following safety regulations on the feed tube size of the food processor cover: the average of the major and minor axes should be less than 2.5 inches (63.5 mm) as well as the major axis should be less than 3 inches (76.2 mm), and the distance from the top surface of the feed tube to the surface of the machine tool should be more than 4 inches (101.6 mm). Furthermore, Underwriter Laboratories Inc. (UL) regulated that if the average of the major and minor axes is less than 2 inches (50.8 mm), the distance from the top surface of the feed tube to the surface of the machine tool should be more than 3.5 inches (88.9 mm).
Cover feed tubes made in accordance with the above mentioned regulations have their limitations, i.e. only relatively small and long food is able to be pushed into food processor to be processed. For example, most potatoes are approximately 50 mm in diameter, which results in that only one potato can go through the feed tube at a time. Moreover, when the food is too large to go through the feed tube, because of the size limitations stated in the safety regulations above, it has to be cut down into small pieces to fit into the feed tube and accordingly, food processing procedures are increased and also inconvenient. At present, no better solution is available to solve this problem.